fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
The Fast and the Furious 6 (title subject to change) also identified as simply just Fast 6, will be the 6th feature film installment of The Fast and the Furious series. Paul Walker, Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Tyrese Gibson, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson will all reprise their previous roles. Premise Brian, Dominic, and their crew continue to end up on the wrong side of the law while they're attempting to humiliate a crime syndicate and escape from government agents stalking them throughout London, England. Furthermore, Jason Statham has offically dropped out from taking part in the film as well, with Justin Lin directing and a screenplay written by Chris Morgan and will be released on May 24th, 2013. Cast Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce Ludacris as Tej Parker Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz Sung Kang as Han-seoul oh Gal Gadot as Gisele Yashar Luke Evans as Owen Shaw who is the film's main antagonist and crime boss of the syndicate competing against Dominic's crew Joe Taslim as Jah who is Shaw's hitman Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Luke Hobbs Gina Carano as Jessica "J.J." Jameson who's an ally of Hobbs Clara Paget as Vegh who is woman with firearms Production on this upcoming film Diesel confirmed in the February of the year 2010 that a sixth movie would be created and producer Neal H. Moritz announced in the January of the year 2011: "In Vin and my mind we already know what the sixth movie is, we’ve already been talking about it. Vin and I have had numerous conversations about what that might be. And we’re starting to get serious about it right now. We just finished Five like 4 or 5 weeks ago and we just needed a break, and now we’re gonna start focusing on that." It has also confirmed that Universal intended to transform the series from street-racing action into a series of heist films with car chases in the vein of The Italian Job (1969) and The French Connection (1971), with Fast Five as the transitional movie. Universal chairman Adam Fogelson said: "The question putting Fast Five and Fast Six together for us was: Can we take it out of being a pure car culture movie and into being a true action franchise in the spirit of those great heist films made 10 or 15 years ago?" He also said that the racing aspect had put a "ceiling" on the number of people willing to see films in the series, and that, by turning it into a series where car driving ability is just one aspect of the film, he hoped to increase the series' audience. Filming had also officially started in both the United Kingdom and Germany in the year 2012 on July 30th and ended production on December 17th. Sequel Universal Pictures has announced there will be 7th installment of the franchise but wouldn't be filmed until after production of Fast 6 had been completed. Related Links *IMDb Page Category:Films